The present invention relates to an automatic teller system having a plurality of automatic teller machines used in banking facilities such as banks and post offices so as to automatically perform deposit and payment (withdrawal) transactions, and a data processing center for storing transaction data of these automatic teller machines.
In general, a conventional automatic teller machine used in the system described above can perform transactions for each one of different types of account numbers (e.g., savings account number, checking account number and credit card account number) of accounts held by an individual customer. The customer must use a plurality of cards respectively corresponding to the types of account. The account number control management becomes complex and time-consuming.